


A Child in Need

by ladydragona



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Catholicism, Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Homophobia, M/M, Priest Aziraphale (Good Omens), Priest Crowley (Good Omens), use of the word queer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26602987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragona/pseuds/ladydragona
Summary: It really is no surprise that Father Fell and Father Crowley are constantly arguing. From the moment they met it was like night and day, oil and water. Seemingly destined to repel and yet unable to fully get away from one another.They disagree on everything from deep theology and how to prepare sermons to how one should wash ones clothes.And one would think that with such opposite mannerisms and opinions they would be fated to forever clash and snipe and generally get on everyone's nerves including each others. Luckily for them, and us, opposites do, indeed, attract. Especially when there is a thread of common ground to be found.Written forgayforgoodomensand their priest AU
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 83





	A Child in Need

**Author's Note:**

> [gayforgoodomens](https://gayforgoodomens.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr made some lovely art for their priest au and I might have blacked out and wrote a little thing. Please go check them out!!!
> 
> As the tags suggested, there is mention of homophobia and 'queer' gets used once in reference to it.

It really is no surprise that Father Fell and Father Crowley are constantly arguing. From the moment they met it was like night and day, oil and water. Seemingly destined to repel and yet unable to fully get away from one another.

They disagree on everything from deep theology and how to prepare sermons to how one should wash ones clothes.

And one would think that with such opposite mannerisms and opinions they would be fated to forever clash and snipe and generally get on everyone's nerves including each others. Luckily for them, and us, opposites do, indeed, attract. Especially when there is a thread of common ground to be found.

It's almost one in the morning. The night is cool and crisp, Autumn setting in easy as she pleases and slowly turning the leaves and grass lovely shades of red and gold.

Father Fell stifles a yawn with a fist. He'd lost track of time in the library while he prepared next Sundays mass. At this time of night all is usually quiet and calm, but as he passes the entrance to the sanctuary he notices a flickering light and hushed voices.

He pauses and peeks around a stone corner, curious. Though the church doors are always open to those in need, Tadfield is such a small village and it is rare that one of their parishioners visits so late at night.

The sight before him is perplexing. A young woman, exact age impossible to tell from this distance, sits with her knees pulled up and face buried in her trouser clad legs. She sobs quietly as Father Crowley rubs gentle circles on her back.

“Now why don’t you start at the beginning, hm?” Asks Father Crowley

The girl sniffs and Father Fell wonders for a moment if she will or not. He doesn’t wonder long, however. She lifts her head and runs her hands though her long hair. Even with her face all blotchy and tear streaked he recognizes her easily as the Robinson girl, Emily.

“K-kicked me out.” She hiccups.

Father Crowley frowns. “Who?”

“Ma mum and dad.”

“Wot!?” Father Crowley gasps while Father Fells jaw drops. He knows the Robinson’s, has known them for over twenty years, and he knows they love their daughter and can’t imagine why they would do such a thing. Sure, they might be a bit strict, but to kick her out?

“Yup.” Her mouth twists in a way to try and stop another sob, but the tears continuing to leak down her cheeks betray the brave face.

“You’re a good kid. Why would they do something like that?”

She huffs a humorless laugh and buries her face again. Father Fell hears her mumble something that he can’t quite catch, but apparently Father Crowley couldn’t hear it either because he leans in closer.

“Sorry, what was that?”

“Caught me with Katie Thomas. In Hogsback wood.” She sobs.

“They caught you-oh!”

Father Crowley seems to understand before Father Fell does. He doesn’t quite know why it’s bad she was spending time another girl in the woods. He’d seen Katie and Emily spending time around the parish, they were obviously close, certainly it was no surprise they were in the woods together?

“Mum-mum said t-to get out, s-said she didn’t raise no-no queer-” She lets out a broken sob and Father Crowley pulls her into a tight embrace. She cries against his chest, shaking and heaving with it. “I-I’m sorry! I’m so s-sorry. I don’t, I didn’t know w-where else to go!”

“You came to the right place. You’re in the right place.” He says and Father Fell finds himself agreeing.

He keeps watch as Father Crowley councils her, comforts her, as he takes her by the shoulder once she’s calmed a bit and leads her through the sanctuary and into a side hall that holds a few spare rooms. They are meant to be used to help those in need, and Father Fell can think of no reason why this would not count as a need. He watches her hug Father Crowley around the waist as he shows her to a room and bids her a good night.

It’s only after her door in firmly shut that Father Fell approaches, allows his presence to be known in this dark corridor lit only by a single window.

Father Crowley rounds on him on the second he realizes he was being watched, grabbing him by the cassock with teeth bared and face twisted into an angry snarl. “What do you think you’re doing?” He hisses, eyes gleaming in the feeble moonlight.

“I was headed off to bed, if you must know.”

“Don’t give me that! I know you saw her! How much did you hear!?”

Father Fell raises his eyebrows. “Dear boy, I am not sure what you are trying to imply, but I have seen nothing out of the ordinary this evening.”

Thrown off kilter, Father Crowley gapes at him. “You-you’re not going to throw her out?”

“Father Crowley I know of no one who needs to be ‘thrown out’ as you put it. I was just letting you know how late it is. It’s not often I see you prowling the grounds at this time of night.”

Father Crowley’s surprised gasping slowly turns into a laugh and a grin of delight as he releases Father Fell. “Yeah, prowling, yeah that’s me.”

“Indeed. And we do have an early morning ahead of us I fear.” Father Fell turns and leaves, but only makes it half way down the hall before he turns back around. “I expect I will see you at breakfast?”

“Yeah, yeah. Go get you’re beauty sleep. You need it.”

No one can quite say how or when Father Crowley and Father Fell’s arguing and banter turned from frustrated to fond, but it’s almost impossible to deny that a change did, in fact, happen.


End file.
